Fazbeartale: On hiatus
by ISS600
Summary: On hiatus until I can start again. When Crying Child falls down into Animatronica they go on an adventure to go home and maybe save the inhabitants of the underground land.
1. Guide to Story 1

Characters

Frisk = Crying Child (Fnaf World)

Chara = Marionette (Fnaf 2)

Flowey = Flan (Fnaf World)

Toriel Dreemurr = Springtrap (Fnaf 3)

Napstablook = Circus Baby (Sister Location)

Sans = Freddy Fazbear (Fnaf 1)

Papyrus = Bonnie (Fnaf 1)

Undyne = Foxy (Fnaf 1)

Temmie = Lolbit (Fnaf World)

Alphys = Chica (Fnaf 1)

Mettaton = Ballora (Sister Location)

Asgore Dreemurr = Fredbear (Fnaf 4)

Asriel = Endo 02 (Fnaf 2)

W.D. Gaster = Golden Freddy (Fnaf 1)

* * *

Areas

Ruins = Fazbear Hills (Fnaf World)

Snowdin = Dusting Fields (Fnaf World)

Waterfall = Lilygear Lake (Fnaf World)

Hotland = Pinwheel Circus (Fnaf World)

CORE = 1rst Sub-Tunnel (Fnaf World)

New Home = Choppy's Wood (Fnaf World)

Any shops are the pizzerias from the games.


	2. Guide to Story 2

**_Characters_**

 _Undertale Character Name~Fnaf Character Name~AU Name~Optional Name_

 _Reason: Reason(s) for choice._

* * *

Frisk = Crying Child = Crying Child/Child

Reason: Both are playable humans in an R.P.G. Undertale and Fnaf World respectively. They're also the the only humans in both games and both children.

Chara = Marionette = Mari

Reason: Both wear stripes and have very strange powers

* * *

Flowey = Flan = Flan the Jelly/Psycho Dessert/Dessert Demon

Reason: A flan is a dessert. Dessert can hurt you and in inoocent like a flower. Ta-da.

Toriel Dreemurr = Springtrap = Springtrap Nitemaer

Reason: Toriel is the tutorial of Undertale and Fnaf 3 (Springtrap's debuting game) has a tutorial night as well and both never really attack you, Toriel won't aim for you as much with low health and Springtrap's jumpscare is just looking at you. And 'cause it would be cool to see Springtrap in a dress.

Napstablook = Circus Baby = Napstababy

Reason: They are both depressed. Circus killed a child and Napstablook's just sad.

* * *

Sans = Freddy Fazbear

Reason: Because he doesn't do anything for two nights. Then he hunts you like everyone else. Sans does nothing unless you're on the Genocide run.

Papyrus = Bonnie

Reason: Both are very energetic. Bonnie will most likely be the first to move on Night 1. Papyrus is very active.

* * *

Undyne = Foxy

Reason: They're both very tough, fast, aggressive and crazy. Plus they both have eyepatches

Temmie = Lolbit = Loltem

Reason: It's defeat strategy is to type LOL. And most fans have her/him talk like Temmies

* * *

Alphys = Chica

Reason: Both are yellow, both do experiments. Alphys is the Royal Scientist and Chica cooks which is technically science since one problem can be bad. And to fill the Foxica ship. Don't kill me.

Mettaton = Ballora/Ballora EX.

Reason: Both are performers. And them LEGS though.

* * *

Asgore Dreemurr = Fredbear = Fredbear Nitemaer

Reason: Asgore was the king and possibly oldest monster. Fredbear is the oldest animatronic. Springtrap is his brother

Asriel Dreemurr = Endo 02 = Endo 02 Nitemaer

Reason: 1: To make Endonette happen. 2: this AU version of Fazbeartale have the characters taking the place of Asriel and Chara being unrelated instead being friends or something else depending on the characters. That's it. Really no good reason.

* * *

W.D. Gaster = Golden Freddy G. F. Fazbear

Reason: Both are Easter Eggs.

* * *

 ** _Areas_**

Undertale Area~Fnaf World Area~AU name~Optional Second Name

Reason: Reason(s) for choice

Ruins = Fazbear Hills = Fazbear Ruins/ Fazbear Home

Reason: You start in the Ruins first and in Fazbear Hills first.

Snowdin = Dusting Fields = Dusting Town/ Dustin'

Reason: Both are snowy

Waterfall = Lilygear Lake = Lilygear Falls

Reason: Both are water themed with water nearly everywhere

Hotland = Pinwheel Circus = Pinwheel Land

Reason: Hotland's full of puzzles and Pinwheel Circus has a maze. Very confusing for both places.

CORE = 1rst Sub-Tunnel = GLITCH

Reason: Both blue and difficult to navigate.

New Home = Choppy's Wood = New Fazbear Home/The Capital

Reason: New Home and Ruins are very similar to eachother. So are Fazbear Hills and Choppy's Wood.


	3. Name the Fallen Outcast

**Name the fallen outcast**

 **"M"**

 **"a"**

 **"r"**

 **"i"**

 **Mari**

The true name

 **Proceed**

Yes - No

 **Yes**


	4. Prologue

**_Mt. Cawthon, 201X_**

 _A figure ran up the mountain. Quickly, it sprinted to the very top. At the top they walked down. Slowly. To the centre. In the centre of the mountaintop a hole was situated there. Around it, an electromagnetic field. Taking a step forward they tripped on a loose vine and tumbled harmlessly through the field and down into the abyss below._

 ** _FAZBEARTALE_**

 _Just my version of the story._

 _Disclaimer. I own nothing here in this story._

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_

 _The real Fazbertale belongs to Other Games Production_

 _The Characters in the story belong to Scott Cawthon_


	5. Fazbear Ruins

_**Fazbear** **Ruins**_

Down the mountain, in the very heart of it was a child. A ghost child. They had grey skin, dark grey tears and a black sweater with two white stripes. Looking at where they fell they noticed they had landed on a patch of blue flowers with purple centers. Walking around they found an entrance to another room. it was pitch black except for a cylindrical jelly in the middle of a small patch of light on the ground. The jelly was a dark green/blue colour with bubbles on its head and side. It had black eyes with yellow centers and a wavy open mouth with rectangle teeth.

"Howdy." The jelly said. "I'm Flan the Jelly. You must be new down here.

 **(Your Favourite Dessert fades in)**

As soon as he said that the world went black and white. The child suddenly had a small, bright, neon yellow lightning bolt closed inside a white box in front of there chest. The box wasn't to big but at the same time wasn't too small. "See that bolt?" Jelly asked. "That's your SPARK. The very culmination of your existence. It's weak but with more LOVE it can get stronger. What's LOVE you ask?" Flan said then asked. "I never asked" The child stated. Flan's facial expression quickly became a very flat and annoyed look. "Listen kid I'm explaining. Anyway LOVE is shared down here with little multicoloured "balloons." Flan explained. Suddenly four balloons were summoned in a bunch. One red, one purple, one green and one yellow. "Here's some balloons. Mover around, get as many as you can." Flan exclaimed happily. The child moved around and attempted to avoid them. Instead they avoided three but accidently touched one. Instantly there H.P. went to one. "Hahaha YOU IDIOT! DOWN HERE IT'S SCRAP OR BE SCRAPPED!" Flan yelled in a scary and happy voice. "DIE!" Flan said demonically. He quickly encircled the SPARK with a ring of bubbles. He laughed as the bubbles closed in on the SPARK. Bracing for impact the child waited for death until they realized they were undead. A strange thing happened when when the bubbles touched them. Instead of hurting them they healed the child's H.P. to twenty, the original amount. "Huh?!" Flan asked angrily that his fun was interrupted. Suddenly the top half of a bunny head materialized next to Flan and hit him, sending the demented psycho jelly flying into the air returning the world to colour again.

A dirty gold coloured animatronic bunny wearing a dress ran over to the child. The bunny had one half ear with wires exposed and a large tear on their chest with four small ones on their face. They also had some slightly darker olive shaded hair with black ends covering a bit of their face. Their dress was a light yellow colour, with long, light pizza crust coloured, baggy sleeves and a red area on the front. The red part looked ever so slightly like a heart and had something in the center but with a large tear through it. The dress had multiple holes that were crudely stitched with black and white thread.

 **(Rock Bottom cuts in)**

"I never should have let Flan take human watch today." the bunny muttered sadly. "Greetings I'm Springtrap, caretaker of Fazbear Ruins. I am so very sorry about Flan. I should have been more careful choosing a guard. "When I asked Flan to keep watch he never had any implication of killing humans. Springtrap apologised.

"You have alot of injuries." The bunny said. "This place is fairly dangerous in some parts, follow me and I'll help you go through.

The animatronics and robots here are very weak with a low attack and defense so please don't start a FIGHT with them." Springtrap said before taking the child's hand and walking to the RUINS entrance.

"My name is Crying Child. But you can call me Child." Child explained. I'm also a human ghost." Springtrap was slightly surprised at Child's name and ghostness but quickly accepted it. "Also what injuries?" Child asked. As far as they knew they had no injuries at all. "You've got cuts, bruises and scratches everywhere." Springtrap noted. "Oh." Child said. Soon they reached a long hallway with three Bouncepots lines up against the wall. Going over to them Child talked them for a bit. They gave them tips on skipping text and yellow text. Crying Child thanked them and went on their way.

Soon they reached a corner room with a small, strangely child sized beaver. Or chipmunk? They couldn't tell. "Many animatronics you meet will fight you or block our way but if you simply talk to them there is nothing you cannot do." Springtrap explained. "When you encounter a robot you will automatically start a FIGHT. During one you will need to dodge attacks and you should try not to fight. Just talk to them or do certain actions. Here practice with Chipper. The chipmunk/beaver thing apparently named Chipper was standing still in front of Crying Child. It had a light brown/caramel colour with green eyes and blue overalls. Child walked up to Chipper and their SPARK flashed in front of them before centering itself in the white box as seen during the near-death encounter with Flan. As soon as the box appeared the world went black and white again. Awkwardly, Child asked "How are you?" Child asked. Chipper said nothing. Strangely and creepily a voice said the words "Chipper doesn't seem to wan't to talk. Springtrap looks happy. Been a long time since that happened." Immediately Crying Child stopped what they were doing and froze faster than Arendelle in Frozen. Ignoring the voice they continued on.

When the reached a hallway Springtrap gave them a phone and told them he had to take care of something at home and gave Child a set of directions to get there. After a bit of walking Child was called by Springtrap. "Hey so what pizza do like more, cheese or pepperoni?" Springtrap asked. Child thought for minute before replying. "Pepperoni." they answered. Springtrap thanked them quickly before hanging up. "Well that was odd." Child Hought before they continued on. Soon Crying Child was bored and decided to call Springtrap. Opening their inventory they selected thei phone and was about to call him but wondered what they were going to say.

The voice came back with suggestions.

 _"Say hi, Ask about yourself, oddly and slightly disturbingly flirt with him or call him Mom."_ The voice said. "Call him Mom?!" Child exclaimed in surprise. "He's a guy not a girl." The faint sound of ghostly facepalming echoed around the room. _"Ok kid: first off he's ok with being called Mom. Second gender roles don't exist here because we don't have genders. We're animatronics a.k.a. robots a.k.a. machines made of metal and wirirng. We just chose the most fitting pronouns._ _Third don't flirt with him. He's definitely older than you."_ the voice stated. Crying Child had very creeped out expression. "Why did you give me the option of flirting then tell me not to? Child asked. _"Because someone actually asked me to make that an option. They were an idiot though."_ the voice said. Crying Child just processed what they had heard and called Springtrap so they could just say something so he knew they were all right.

(This is a phone call. The text looks a bit like a movie script. When the call is over the text goes back to the normal. Names might be shortened to initials eg. C.C. is Crying Child, S. is Springtrap.)

Ring...ring...

C.C.: Hi...Mom.

S.: Oh hello. Did our just call me Mom? Oh well that's nice.I don't object as long as to makes you happy.

C.C.: So anything I should know about you?

S.: Well just that I'm a silly gold coloured bunny who loves butterflies as well as baking, knitting and can't sew very well.

C.C.: Ok well I am an armless, 8-bit ghost child who can't remember their real name, gender of life before death.

S.: Oh you poor thing. Well I hope to be the best mom for you.

After that they left for the house.


	6. Circus Fight

**Circus Fight**

Walking down a short corridor they saw an animatronic. The robot had red hair in pigtails and a white cloak over them. the cloak had a hood and covered their entire body. They had green eyes and were lying there like they were asleep. Walking over to the robot they pulled a stick off of their back which they had grabbed from the top of Mt. Cawthon before falling down. They took the stick and tapped the seemingly sleeping animatronic. As soon as they did that the weird voice came back.

(This is a choice paragraph. You'll see them throughout the fanfiction. when the text shifts back to the middle the choice will be finished. Whatever you choose the ending may be different such as different dialogue or actions. Italic text is the narrator or Mari. Chara is not confirmed the narrator of undertale but Mari will be.)

 _They seem to be making a zzzzzz sound as if there sleeping like humans do._

 _Move them with force?_

 _Yes No_

* * *

 _Yes_

You hit the figure and trigger a FIGHT.

* * *

No

You let the be. after awhile you hit them to get the to move and trigger a FIGHT

* * *

 _ **(Circus Fight plays)**_

 _Here comes Napstababy_

*ACT, CHECK* _'Napstababy: ATK: 10 DEF: 10_

 _This animatronic doesn't seem to be very_ _positive_

 **"Napstababy: You're not incorrect."**

 _Ice creams rains down and starts to trap your spark. You move around to avoid it. You hit some and lose 10 HP_

*ACT, CHEER* 'You give Napstababy a patient smile'

 **Napstababy: "Heh"**

 _Cherries fall down but a lot less than you expected._

*ACT, CHEER* You tell them a little joke.

 **Napstababy: Heh heh. Funny**

 _Words form in the box that say "Not really feeling up to fighting right now. Sorry."_

*ACT, CHEER: You smile at them.

 **Napstababy: Heh. Here, I want to show you something.**

 _Napstababy summons some cherries, ice cream and a cone and turns it in an ice cream cone with a cherry hat._

 **Napstababy: Do you like it?**

 _Napstababy eagerly awaits your response._

*ACT, CHEER* You say you like it.

 _You won. You earned 0 EXP and 0 Faztokens._

* * *

"I usually come to Fazbear Ruins to think and write music alone but today I met someone nice today. Oh I'm rambling again aren't I. I'll get out of your way. Bye." Napstababy said before running off. Child waved goodbye before following them directions they memorized to find Springtrap's home. On the way there they found a room with a couple of boxes a sign that said "Byte Sale" on it. Walking over to a box Child left 3 Faztokens in the box. A Reaper Byte came out and gave them a Gnat Byte. Saying thanks they left for the house.


	7. Home

**_Home_**

After some walking Child found a small room area with a dead tree in it. Walking up to the tree the creepy weird voice came back. _"Everytime someone leaves a leaf falls off." it_ said. "That's depressing." Child thought. Their depressing moment was cut short by the sound of a door opening. Looking in front of the tree was the entrance to a nice little home. The front was a nice yellow colour with a window on each side. Child felt a sudden wave of a calming and soothing relaxation in their ghostly body. It was then they noticed how tired they were.

 **(Home fades in around you)**

"Oh hello Child. I see you're missing some HP. Here come on in and I'll show you around." Springtrap said before taking Child's hand and leading them up to and through the house. Inside the home was a orange-tan coloured room with stairs leading down to what was probably a basement. To the right was a hallway with three doors and to the left was a room with a fireplace and chair as well as a table with two chairs. Springtrap led them down the hallway, stopping at the first door.

"This is your room Child. I hope you like it." he said. "The next door down is my room and the last one is a spare room that's under renovations. The room was a red coloured room. Everything in it was a shade of red that made whoever was in it feel calm and safe. "I'm going to go and take care of a few things in front. If you need anything just go outside." The bunny said, patting Child's square head before quickly leaving. Crying Child decided to look around the house. Going down to Springtrap's room they walked in. The room had a gold colour pallette. It had a simple bed, desk with a book on it with a pen resting on the paper, a bookshelf with photo albums and a cactus plant. Going over to the plant the voice came back and said _"A cactus. Truly the most tsundere of plants."_ Child had no idea what that meant so decided to look on the bookshelf. On the shelf they pulled out a photo album. _"It's a photo album."_ the voice said. _"Look inside?"_

Child opened the cover and flipped to a random page. The page had a photo of Springtrap with two small, one middle sized and two taller animatronics with him. The small ones were a bear, a bunny and the middle sized one was silver. The last week they couldn't really tell. One was unidentified and the other was silver aswell. He looked happy. Putting the book back on the shelf they left for the room with a fireplace in it. Want into the room they saw an entrance to another room. The fireplace area was the same colour as the hallway and the table and chairs were a brown colour. The large chair was a gold colour. Walking to the room entrance they glanced at was a kitchen with an oven, a counter and sink. Seeing as they'd seen the whole house they went back to their room.

Crying Child turned off the lights and climbed into the bed. Before they fell asleep they thought of their current situation. A bunny animatronic had taken them in, looked after them and saved them from dying to a psychotic jelly. The bunny had become the parent that they couldn't remember . Sighing happily at their situation Child fell asleep with happiness and content.


	8. SPARKache

**_SPARKache_**

Sadly their happiness and content was cut short. During their nap a voice said something to them. The voice wasn't the one Child heard during FIGHTs or when calling Springtrap. It was a deeper voice that told them strange sentences. It kept saying someone's name, not Child's name. "Mari?" Was one it said. Another one was "You must leave." The last message they received was "You cannot give up. Stay determined." And with that Crying Child woke up.

They had just gotten out of bed and made their way to the fireplace when Springtrap appeared holding a pepperoni pizza with a little bit more cheese the anyone would expect. "Did you get some sleep Child? He asked. "I hope you feel better. Anyway surprise. I made you a pepperoni pizza. The extra cheese is there because the sauce wouldn't keep the pepperoni from sliding off. Enjoy." And with that he sliced up he pizza and put a slice on a plate then put he plate at the table. "Thanks Mom." Child said before sitting down and eating the slice. As soon as they took a bite their body was filled with a sensation of soothed and relaxed feelings. After finishing the slice they put the rest in a box and put that in their inventory for later.

Springtrap sat down on the chair and picked up Child before setting them down on his lap. "So do you want read a story?" He asked. "How do I leave Fazbear Ruins?" Child asked cautiously. Springtrap looked a little shocked at the question. "How do I go home?" They asked. "How do I get to the surface?" Springtrap was probably going to say something but didn't. Instead he took Child's hand and brought them down the stairs Crying Child saw. Down the stairs they were led down a green coloured hallway. At the end was a brown door with a pizza on it. This is the exit to Fazbear Ruins. Every child who's fallen down here never came back. They all died. I can't let that happen to you. "I can't die though. I'm a ghost. I'm incorporeal, right?" They wondered. "Not here." Springtrap stated sadly. "If you reach 0 HP you die regardless if you're a human, ghost or animatronic." "I have to go Springtrap." Crying Child said. Springtrap saw how persistent they were and finally gave in. "Before you leave, I need you to do something. Prove to me you're strong enough to stay alive out there." Springtrap said. The world faded out until just the door and Springtrap and the door were visible. "Oh snap." Was the last thing Child said before their SPARK appeared and the world went black and white.

 **(SPARKache plays)**

*ACT,CHECK* 'Springtrap: ATK: 80, DEF: 80'

 _Wants to keep you safe. And is kinda depressed._

*MERCY, SPARE*

 **Springtrap: ...**

 _A row of teeth appear and bite down on your SPARK. You move out of the way in time but hit a tooth. You lost 3 HP_

*MERCY, SPARE*

 **Springtrap** **: ... ... Why are doing this?**

 _A black rain cloud covers the top of the Battle Box. It rains down. You lost 2 HP._

 _Springtrap doesn't really want to look at you._

*MERCY, SPARE*

 **Springtrap** **: Why wont you just kill me already. I know you want to. Don't hide it.**

 _The top of a bunny head appears and attaches itself to your SPARK and releases several stars before shaking and exploding. You lose 4 HP._

 _Springtrap has his optics narrowed at you_

*MERCY, SPARE*

 **Springtrap** **: Attack, please.**

 _A row of teeth appear and bite down on your SPARK. You move out of the way so not to lose 3 HP. You fail and get bitten and lose 3 HP._

*MERCY, SPARE*

 **Springtrap** **: ... just attack please ... ... why won't you?**

 _The top of a bunny head appears and attaches itself to your SPARK and releases three stars before shaking and exploding. You lose 2 HP._

MERCY, SPARE*

 _Springtrap lowers his ATK slightly_

 _A black rain cloud covers the top of the Battle Box. You move away as it rains down. You lost 1 HP._

*MERCY, SPARE*

Sprintrap stops attacking

 _You won. You earned 0 EXP and 0 Faztokens._

"Pathetic isn't is. I couldn't even save one child from death." Springtrap said. he knelt down the ground to be level with Child. "Go on. Go home and stay safe Child." Child quickly wrapped their arms around Springtrap's body and gave the bunny a hug before leaving. "Bye...Mom. Thanks for saving me." Child said quietly. After a minute of hugging Springtrap stood up and opened he door to the outside. "It's cold out there so take this." he said before giving Crying Child a small, grey woollen hat, gloves and scarf. They both waved goodbye for the last time before Springtrap shut the door. He leaned against the door before sinking to the ground. "I hope he keeps his promise." Springtrap muttered before standing up and going back upstairs.

 **Author's Note**

I dragged out the SPARKach fight a bit more to feel like the real Toriel fight since you need to spare like 50 times.


	9. Dusting Town

**_Dusting Town_**

Stepping out from Fazbear Ruins a sudden blast of cold air and Christmas time feels hit Crying Child like a train. Luckily the hat, gloves and scarf helped them stay warm enough to move. Walking forward they're ghostly feet left small square shapes in the snow. The area was a forest area with walls of evergreens and shaded white snow lining the ground like a blanket. After walking a few metres they came across a bridge with poorly made sidebars. Suddenly footsteps echoed around the area. The crunching of the snow made Child very scared. The footsteps stopped and a low voice was heard behind them. "Turn around and shake my servo." It said before extending its hand. Or servo whichever one it was. Crying Child had no arms so just awkwardly tapped the strangers hand with their foot. They immediately regretted that because as soon as they made contact they got shocked! Literally!

 ** _(freddy begins to play)_**

Very creepy sounding laughter echoed around as the figure revealed itself. It was the bear from the photo. They were a brown animatronic with a black hat, jacket and black pants with a white streak. They were also wearing blue slippers for some reason. **"ha the old joy-buzzer-in-the-servo trick."** They said laughing a little. **"it's always funny. your a human right?"** They asked. Child nodded. **"that's hilarious. i'm freddy. freddy fazbear. i'm supposed to be watching out for humans but I just don't care. now my brother he's a human hunting fanatic. you should be careful."** They warned.

They walked for a bit before coming to an open area with a lamp suspiciously shaped like Child and a small house like area with a bell and window on he front. Inside had some paper stuck to the back wall and and a pen lying on a countertop of the window. There was no glass in this building so the window was more of an open area on the front. Instantly in the distance they heard footsteps that sounded like someone was running. Fast! **"quick possess that conveniently placed lamp!"** Freddy exclaimed quietly before shoving Child into the lamp. From the lamp they stuck their head out a little to see who it was.

 _ **(Ha ha ha plays.** And no I'm not laughing)_

A definitely taller that Freddy, blue/lavender coloured bunny animatronic. It looked like the bunny they saw in the photo but taller. They had a short sleeved lavender shirt that cut off at their stomach with dark blue lining on the top, bottom and sleeve ends and shorts the same colour with dark blue aswell. They had red gloves, boots and a red scarf with holes and tears at the end that weren't stitched up. It also was tied in a bow on the front The boots had two dark blue rectangles on the front. "BROTHER! ITS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES. WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BYE?!" They yelled **"hey take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. an 'endoskele-ton'**." Freddy joked. Child swore they could hear a rimshot in the background.  "FREDDY! WHY MUST YOU MAKE MAKE TERRIBLE PUNS!" The bunny exclaimed, facepalming(or face-servoing I guess) trying in vain to hide they're smiling. **"heh you're smiling."** Freddy said slyly. "I AM. AND I HATE IT." The bunny said.

"ALL YOU DO EVERY DAY IS SIT, WRITE LINES IN YOUR BOOK AND BOONDOGGLE."

 **"don't you mean 'bone-doggle'?** Freddy asked.

Once again Crying Child heard a rimshot.

 **"well i'm going to work on my song now so see ya later Bonnie."** Freddy said. "OK BROTHER. WITH A LITTLE 'BACKBONE' PUT INTO YOUR SONG IT WILL BE AS GREAT AS I AM. AND TRY TO MAKE IT 'NOTEWORTHY.' HA HA HAHAHAHA!" The bunny yelled before running off. **"ok kid you can get out now."** Freddy said. Crying Child floated out of the lamp, still a little miffed they were shoved. **"you should be careful. see ya later kid."** He said before walking off. Freddy then stopped and turned around to face Child. **"actually my brother's been kinda down lately. if ya could maybe you would let him see you?"** He asked before disappearing. Crying Child thought for a minute before heading off. Avery walking a little they came to a fork in the road. A path north, south and east. They went north which was a bad idea. As they came face to face with...


	10. Information

**_Quick Note_**

Hey guys. Fazbeartale isn't going to be getting any updates for awhile for to the fact they I'm currently unable to continue because I need to research the game again. But don't worry I have the entire story planned out. Other projects will appear but that's because I've had them in my head for a while. This will still be updated though so for worry. So all my stories except Five Funny Nights at Freddy's, F.F.N.a.F Truth or Dare and my new one School Days are currently on hold however spelling corrections and general editing will be happening to the one on hiatus. Hope you understand. Bye


End file.
